The Revenge of Frieza
by Richard0
Summary: The second and most brilliant sequel of 'a close one' and the sequel to 'Resisting life's pain' Yeah I know it sound a bit confusing but I tell you this is a spectacular revenge of Frieza We get action , drama and even mystery sorry no romance Let's se
1. PART I

Frieza , a great and powerful warrior or at least he was until the super saiyan finally emerged and put him out of his misery. Frieza had returned three times and was defeated again and again. The first return was as Freezer bot , the second return was in his normal form but was blasted by Prince Vegeta. The third return was a very good one indeed. He had returned with an alien of amazing machines however he was spared death if he didn't torture anyone. Now he was sick of it and wanted to destroy. "Oseshu we can't go on like this. Have you figured out how to finish off the stupid Saiyan god." Said Frieza. His old powered self looked at him with envy and so did his robotic self. "Yes." Said Oseshu and Frieza swung around with excitement. "Once again I have took the dragonballs out of the saiyan but this time I destroyed them and rebuilt them. Now they serve six wishes. The dragon is the same one and he can't get back in Kakarot. Mirai Trunks tried to warn them once again but all he is trying to do is save them nothing can stop us from fulfilling our mission and now even he has gone back to his home timeline." Said Oseshu. "Oh my god six wishes." Cackled Frieza. "Head towards Earth." Said Frieza. "But sir I must warn you his power isn't SSJ2 this time it is SSJ4." Said Oseshu. "WHAT ?!" said Frieza as he powered up to match the SSJ4. "Sir he is still more powerful." Said Oseshu. Frieza glared at him. "But sir...I have an idea. They will be expecting our little visit but I know a planet which is uh a small distance away from Kratibia called Onnida. I know I should create a machine to increase your power level but this is easier , see Onnidians have power in their blood. We could take it from them and you will be restored. Also , the planet has more vitamins than Earth so than we could plant a machine I have in my laboratory that could steal the life from the planet and put it into one glass of water and then the power and energy from the planet will be yours. The planet will only live again in a thousand years but it won't cause , after we'll retain the power we'll destroy the planet. Besides wouldn't you like to send a whole planet into the next dimension." Said Oseshu. Frieza looked at him. "send ship towards planet Onnida." Said Frieza with a smile. "Right away sir." Said Osehsu and sent the ship in full speed to planet Onnida.  
  
***********************************  
  
On Sajina , nothing was the same. The evil saiyans went to live on an empty planet next to Sajina and named it New Vegeta. Their were wars between New Vegeta and Sajina. Reko was currently living with the orphans and helping in the fights. He fought with his father and fired powerful blasts at his rivals.  
  
**************************************  
  
Goku was not happy with the current situation , he , Vegeta and all the other knew about Frieza's revival. Bulma was on search for the dragonballs. Vegeta was training at 550000 normal gravity. Gohan , Goten and Trunks were training with each other. Pan was helping her grandmother with things. Uub was off somewhere. Piccolo was fired up. Krillin was somewhere in the wild firing destructo discs. 18 . Marron and Bra were helping Bulma in the search for the dragonballs. Mr.Briefs was creating some helpful devices for the crew and Goku , Goku was called by King kai himself. Goku went to King Kai's and went to hear some news. "What is it King Kai. I already know about the battle with Frieza." Said Goku and King Kai looked sternly at him. "Yes but there is a small threat too. Remember your little saiyan friend Reko." Said King Kai. "Yeah what happened to the great guy." Said Goku. "Oh he is doing fine , just fine. HE IS AT WAR GOKU , AT WAR AGAINST THE EVIL SAIYANS." Yelled King Kai firing saliva into Goku's face. "So.he can handle it." Said Goku sheepishly. "Oh you think so. Well his father , Vegos is getting more powerful by the minute and I am sure Frieza will come to destroy the planets once he finds out. It is only a matter of time before he is dead but we need him , Goku. Need him we do. Reko is very important in the battle so get going and save him." Said King Kai as he pushed Goku off the planet. Goku was going to land on Snake way but didn't make it because he had just teleported to the planet..Sajina. 


	2. PART II

Frieza had just landed on a gray planet. He looked around. "So this is the planet with the famous blood." Said Frieza amused at the convenience. Then a black like two legged moose came in front of them. "Oh so we have visitors. Well allow me to give you a piece of Cake." He said with evil in his eyes. He fired a red beams at the new comers. When the smoke cleared nothing was to be found. "Ha completely vaporized." Said the moose like being. "Thing again" said Frieza from behind. "H,HOW did you do that ?" asked the being. "Oh is that all you can say. Kakarot destroy." Said Frieza. "My pleasure." Said clone Goku with a cold voice. Kakarot fired up in white force. He attacked the being but he reappeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck. "Oh so that is all you got." Said Kakarot and fired up sending the being to a tree. "He reminds me so much of Bardock." Thought Frieza. The saiyan moved at lightining speed and killed the being leaving a pool of deep blue blood. "Your blood Frieza." Said Kakarot and it was only a matter of time before the planet was taken over and destroyed. Frieza drank the gallons of blood with the glass of water included. He laughed crazily as a transformation took place. His eyes went white and a purple force flared around him. His teeth were like a vanpire's and his feet and hand grew muscles. He grew wings and a great tail. His eyes went to blood red and his body grew a great while.  
  
**************************************  
  
Goku teleported to Sajina right in front of a battle between Reko and Roludd. Goku glanced at Roludd and used a beam that destroyed him completely. His face was expressionless. "Hey Goku." Said Reko as he blocked a punch from someone. "Hey Reko." Said Goku as he fired a kamehameha at a saiyan. "So what's up." Said Reko as he ripped the tail of a saiyan. "Well Reko. You see , I need you to come to Earth." Said Goku deciding not to tell him the future destruction of Sajina. "Sure what's up ?" asked Reko. "Well you see.." began Goku but then his expression turned to absolute seriousness. It sent a chill down Goku's spine but Goku knew it Frieza had improved in strength. "What ? What's wrong Goku ?" asked Reko. "Nothing just come with me to Earth." He said not even looking at him as they teleported to Earth.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Ogen , Redon , Fregetan and Hitaka were amazed at Frieza's sudden transformation. The others had known Frieza too well to take him by surprise. "Wait , I smell the presence of a saiyan planet nearby. It is in a war between good and evil as we speak." Said Frieza in a totally different voice. Frieza made the ship go towards the planets without anyone's opinion. Then he saw the two planets. Frieza fired two purple beams at the planets and destroyed them. "I will not have saiyans interrupting my lordship again. Hey wait a space pod it will be..ah but in that space pod is a worthy saiyan." Said Frieza as he flew down and stopped the ship with his hand. The pod opened and a saiyan bowed. "Oh Frieza. I heard about you and I wish to be your servant." Said the saiyan. "Good , I knew from the smell you had that you were already loyal to me. What is your name saiyan ?" he asked. "My name will be...Vegos." 


	3. PART III

For six months things had changed since the last time we heard of the Z fighter let me tell you what had happened during those six months.."So , my planet is destroyed." Said Reko sadly. His hopes of having good saiyans were gone. His dreams of taking the bad name of saiyans everywhere was shattered. "Frieza will pay. Goku. I must tell you something." Said Reko as he looked at him. "See I have learnt a whole new fighting skill. Goku , SSJ is just a technique. And I have found an even better one called the Senetic Saiyan. Senetic means powerful. It is greater than SSJ. And even if you are in SSJ that dosen't mean you will defeat a non SSJ saiyan. Let me demonstrate." He said as a white force flashed around him. Goku flared up to SSJ4. He fired Kamehamehas but they were all dodged and before he knew it he was facing the ground. "See and I wasn't even in Senetic form. See Goku this is Senetic form." Said Reko as a white force flashed once again only this time he had a YELLOW tail. He blinked and a whole mountain disappeared when the smoke cleared a pile of small rocks were visible. "WOOW." Said Goku. "Incredible" said a voice from behind. Goku and Reko turned around to see.Vegeta. "Oh no Kakarot. I will not let you overpower me again. I will be training too kid." Said Vegeta throwing daggers at the boy. "OK we'll start with the easy..."  
  
**********************************  
  
Uub was training a pupil of his. He grinned at the success the pupil had , had. "You have done well..Gozunn. I think it is time I took you to my creator for a higher level in training." Said Uub as the pupil with the Goku hairstyle , scratch on his face and yellow skin grinned. "Ah I remember the first time I ever saw you." Thought Uub as his memory came back to him.  
  
------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
Uub had been training on the ground then..he saw something in the air it was like a stone that cried , he saw a brown thing on it end and black moss on its other end. Then as he got a closer look he realized it was a baby with a tail. Uub flew for it and tried to catch the wailing baby. It was about to land on some stalactites he flew in a burst of speed and then he grabbed it. He had saved it but one of the stalactites had scratched him and made his scar then-  
------------------------------------- --------------- -----------  
  
"Hey master Uub Who is this guy anyway." Said the pupil interrupting his sensei from his flashback. "He is a great fighter a 1000000 times more powerful than me." Said Uub. "Woooooooow" exclaimed Gozunn. "Come on. Follow me." Uub flared up and Gozunn did so too , he followed the sensei he very much was fond of.  
  
****************************************  
  
Goku and Vegeta were done training , they had entered a substitute Hyperbolic time chamber which self destructed after the first people that came out of it. "Goku..Vegeta. You two have earned the power of the Senetic Saiyan and now you will be honored by being the most powerful senetics on the planet. As a sign of a senetic I will present you with this." Said Reko as he handed them two black gis. "The gi is black but has your symbols on it." Said Reko. Goku wore the gi and found it very comfortable. Vegeta didn't wear it even when Reko insisted for the 30,000th time. Then he grabbed the gi and put it in an empty capsule that Bulma gave him. "Goku" Said Uub's voice as he came with a small boy. "Goku this is Gozunn. He is uh my pupil and my adopted son. Here you can train him. Oh and Goku he is a fast learner , see he transformed to SSJ3 when he was just three years old." He said pointing to his tail. Vegeta's eyes flashed but soon recovered and left. "Fine. Hey there Gozunn" said Goku as he touched the small boy's hand. Goku felt a sensation. "Uh Gozunn have we met before ?" asked Goku. "No , not that I know of." He said politely and then Goku started to train the kid into Senetic form. When all training was done everyone was at the battle field. Frieza's ship was about to land an they felt his power. Goku and Gozunn were in their black gi. While the others were in their ordinary clothes, ready to fight. 


	4. PART IV

Frieza and his loyal crew came out of the ship. Goku could feel his power. "Hmm you seem to have improved." Said Frieza as Goku nodded in agreement at the bulking body. "Why don't we start with Round 1 shall we ? Vegos attack." Said Frieza as Vegos came out face to face with Reko. "Kamehamehaa." Began Reko without any words but Vegos dodged it. He gave Reko a punch but Reko blocked it. Then they both went to SSJ4. They punched each other but their blows hit each other's fists. Vegos kicked Reko in the stomach sending him flying. Reko stopped in mid air and charged for Vegos but Vegos reappeared behind him and gave him such a blow in the head that he was almost unconscious. The saiyan shook his head and opened his eyes only to find a great knee to blow in his face. He was thrown to the air and blood came out of his nose. Vegos vanished and reappeared behind him. He grabbed him by the neck and held him tightly so that he could not escape. "So , Reko. I see you are still the same wimp that I raised a while ago. I am ashamed to call you my son." Said Vegos as he threw him in the air and fired a great red beam as big as a cow. The beam hit him hardly turning him to saiyan form. "Ah so you are not SSJ4 now eh Reko ?" mocked Vegos to his unconscious son. He formed the red beam again to finish him off and then fired. "Hehehe" laughed Vegos with a smile but then his smile turned to shock as he could see a boy , Gozunn in his way. The boy's red bandana was the only thing that was battered. Gozunn was carrying Reko and took him to Goku. Kakarot suddenly exclaimed. "Barrot." Gozunn wasn't aware that Kakarot was referring to him. "You , boy , Barrot." Said Kakarot once again. Gozunn (Barrot) turned around. "My name is Gozunn." Said Gozunn. Then Frieza looked at the boy carefully. "He looks like..that saiyan, Bardock". "Bardock ? , Barrot ?" wondered Gozunn . Vegos attacked the boy using his cow sized beam. Gozunn closed his eyes and expected great pain but he felt nothing. Was it over ? , Was he sent to the next dimension ? Was he actually dead ? No. He thought as he opened his eyes. Goku and Kakarot had leapt in front of him. "KAKAROT !" exclaimed Frieza's new harsh voice. The voice boomed in Kakarot's head. "Uh , Lord Frieza. I uh couldn't help it." Said Kakarot as he bowed in front of his master. It made Goku sick to see an image of him to bow down before his foe. Goku didn't know why he had leapt in front of Gozunn. "So Kakarot. You wish to be destroyed." Said Frieza. Kakarot's eyes flashed. " No sire. I don't know what came over me. I uh just thought that maybe we could have the boy for our new soldier." Lied Kakarot. Frieza didn't buy it so he played with him. "Oh but did I tell you to save the boy." Said Frieza grinning. "Uh.well..no." "Please Lord Frieza give him a chance. He was uh sick from the thought of Vegos killing two saiyans." Jumped in Vegeta to stick up for Kakarot. "Is this true Kakarot ?" demanded Frieza as he still glanced at the whimpering saiyan. "Yes , sire." Said Kakarot. "Fine. Destroy the boy , Kakarot." Said Frieza with a torturous smile. Kakarot's eyes flashed. "But uh.sir , um." Began Kakarot but then noticed Frieza's expression. "Uh.Right away sir." Said Kakarot. ".In your Oozaru form." Added Frieza. "But sir I uh." Began Kakarot but Frieza threw out the artificial moon. And Kakarot started to transform. "Oh no you don't AAAA" said Goku and went to super saiyan. Goku fired up and threw a kamehameha at the oozaru which destroyed him permenately. Then Goku flared down. Only Kakarot survived. "Uub , Uub , Goku , B,Barrot." gasped Kakrot near to death. Uub , Gozunn and Goku walked over to Kakarot without any doubt that he will not hurt them. "Uub. Remember the day you found Barrot." , "Yes" said Uub wondering how in the world Kakarot knew.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- ---------------------------------- "You had just found the baby with the blood on his face" said Kakarot's voice over. After he found the baby , Uub spread water on his face and kept taking the blood with a blanket. Then two hooded figures came along. "Hello , uh can I see that baby. " said one of the hooded men. "Yes that was a very peculiar hour wasn't it Uub." the voice over said. One of the hooded men stood hands across but the other walked over to Uub. Uub could sense that this was a powerful man but , he was no match for him. The other one was stronger , much stronger. He didn't speak one word. "Can I hold the baby ?" asked the man. "Uh is it yours." replied Uub. "Not exactly." said the man. "Gee , I don't know." said Uub suspicously. "Listen , I need to hold it , please , I don't have much time." said the man and Uub nodded and handed over the baby slowly. The hooded figure fondled it and muttered someting like 'hello mey youung .....Barroot" at least that was what Uub had heard. "Excuse me what did you call him ?" asked Uub. "Nothing , Nothing." said the hooded man and handed him over to Uub. Then the strange man left with the silent one. Uub looked at the baby. "Hmm what should I name you ? Uhhh how about....Gozunn."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ -------------------------------------- "That was the..f,first time I ever saw...aha Barrott." gasped Kakarot , spitting blood out at certian moments. "You mean you were the hooded man ?" asked Uub. "Y,Yes" said Kakarot. "But then who was the other one ?" asked Uub , but then Frieza came in and grabbed Gozunn in his grasp. He held him by the collar of his neck. "Hey let me go , you bully." said Gozunn. "No , B,Barrot." said Kakarot and lunged forward throwing and energy blast at Frieza , in his eyes causing him to drop Gozunn. Kakrot limped in front of the terrified Gozunn. "You dare interrupt me." said Frieza and blasted a shocker , yellow energy blast. Kakarot looked at Gozunn and gave a noble smile. "Goodbye , my Barrot. AHHHHH" screamed Kakarot as he died. Gozunn was saved by Reko , who was covered in blood. Soon Vegos leapt in and kicked Reko. He lunged forward and gave him powerful punches. Reko fired a yellow energy blast which sent Vegos flying, however Vegos stopped in mid air and charged for his son. He moved swiftly only thinking of the joy he would feel when his knuckles find their way to the child's face and send blood everywhere. His aim was perfect as he struck Reko with all his might. The teenage child was sent rolling in the air and he landed on his head. New , fresh blood started to come out , over the old stained blood. Vegos smiled he loved giving his victoms a painfully slow death. He could see his pain , his misery. He loved it. He was a monster. Vegos realized that the boy couldn't harm him so he flared down his SSJ4 mode into his bulky normal saiyan self. "Time to finish you off. Son." said Vegos as the Cow sized beam formed in his hand. The red , round beam was nearing to Reko every second. Goku fired up and went to save his friend. Then Reko , suddenly stood up and jumped back to dodge the beam. The beam exploded and Reko fell to the ground once again. It was hard for him to walk. But jumping. Vegos loomed for Goku. His big bulky hand punched Goku hard. Goku turned around and laughed at the punch. He flared up a little , enough to make a force and send him flying. Vegos was outraged and soon was coming back for another blow. Reko jumped in. Apparently Krillin had arrived and given him a senzu bean. Vegos smirked and went back to his duel against his son. Reko , being a saiyan and having the ability to be more powerful after a defeat vanished and reappared behind him. He threw an energy blast on the adult's back then appeared in the father's face to kick him before he could land. Vegos stopped in mid air his face covered in blood. He came charging for Reko while Reko charged back. Reko faked a punch which Vegos was thought to block but the real punch hit him in the stomach and that's when Reko ceased the opportunity to finish his father off. "Kaaa.mee.haa.meee.HAAAAA" a great blue beam fired out of Reko's hand sending Vegos flying with blood all over his body. A dead Vegos landed on top of a tree. Frieza went angry and the turn of events. Then he smiled at Goku. "You..saiyan. You will be destroyed. Mark my words." Said Frieza and suddenly he vanished and reappeared behind Goku. He grabbed him from the back of his neck and squeezed him. Goku flashed to SSJ1. But Frieza only squeezed tighter as the yellow hair died down and turned to black but then it powered back to yellow for a moment and then Goku hit him with his elbow. However now affect it did whatsoever. Vegeta loomed forward. "DJAAAA TAKE THIS FRIEZA !!!!!" said Vegeta as he fired a great yellow beam that caused an explosion in Frieza's face. Frieza was on the other side of the field. His , now , big body on the ground. "Time for a royal rumble." He murmured as he gestured his soldiers to attack. The battle started. Z fighters versus Frieza and his henchmen. Reko and Vegeta fought the other two Friezas. While the others used great attempts to finish some of the greatest fighters Frieza had. Soon the battles died out. Frieza and Goku were the only ones left fighting. Some were knocked out , others were too tired to fight and the rest were too injured or for Frieza's henchmen , dead. Frieza fired a pink to purple lazer while Goku dodged and fired a Kamehameha. Then Frieza grabbed him by the neck. "You're finished Saiyan." Said Frieza spitting some blood on Goku's face. If only Goku had a senzu bean that would do the trick and Frieza would be history. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Out of the blue Gozunn leapt between Goku and Frieza. He was standing on Frieza's hand. The small boy gave and infuriating stomp on the hand which made Frieza remove it quickly after the pain. Frieza loomed for the boy and punched him then he kicked him from the ground and into the air just like a soccer ball. He punched him and sent a beam after him. He was all done in a rock pile. "Ha that takes care of him." Frieza smirked. "And now I am king Wahahaha , Mwahhha ahahahaahahahhha." Laughed Frieza uncontrollably. But the mighty warrior's pride was vanished as the rocks on the rock pile were levitated and out of it walked Gozunn. "I am indestructible. I am the light that will shed you to hell." Said the boy the vanished , reappared behind him. Grabbed his two hands just like Vegeta had grabbed Dodoria's when he killed him and then finished him off just like Vegeta finished off Dodoria. However the calmness in his face never did go away. After a moment or two , Yagerobe arrived. "Here kid. I don't know who you are. But I know you know these guys so here hand 'em these senzu beans." Said Yagerobe as he pushed the beans in the small boy's hand then the fat guy went into his aircar and left. After about five minutes everyone was all right. One of the henchmen survived and that was Vegeta. "I knew you would be powerful ever since I saw you for the first time." Said Vegeta and then nodded. "Yes I was the one. I was the other one with Kakarot. After our departure from Earth and the God Kakarot's victory Kakarot had disappeared out of the ship. I was the only one that noticed. One of the emergency life ships was gone. I knew it was Kakarot so I took one and followed him. It was only a matter of time that I found him. He explained to me that he was worried about his son and that he was praying for a miracle. I thought it was weak but since he was one of the fewest saiyans that were left I joined him. He gave me a great smile and then handed me the hoods. Then we arrived. He saw the baby in a human's hands and asked permission to hold it. Then after some convincing. He held it.. Seeing the future-to-be scar , I was reminded of Bardock and Kakarot at a time. So I suggested a name in whispers. Then he said 'hello my young Barrot.' So therefore his true , saiyan name is..Barrot. We took our emergence life ships and made it to Frieza's ship. We went in as I hadn't shut the entrance fully , then we put the ships there and went back to Frieza like we were on duty. He was too angry about his defeat from God Kakarot that he didn't notice we were gone." Said Vegeta finishing the tremendous story. "So where are you going ?" asked Vegeta concerned about his counterpart. The counterpart looked at the original Vegeta. "Well , I might as well stay here and train until then I can get out and become the strongest of warriors." Then he flew into the air. The others watched him going but then a yellow beam struck him before he could go to a distance. The body fell to the ground. The others knew that he was dead and looked in horror , than they looked at were the beam emerged from. Then they could see a bloody Vegos. He was covered in blood from head to toe. His clothing was drenched with that much blood. One hand was holding to his knee and the other was still open wide after the attack. The smirk on Vegos's face made Reko want to destroy he father once and for all. The boy charged for his father. Then as he was on the ground after a blow Reko gave him he laughed hysterically like a mad man. "You fools. If I am going down you fools and this planet are going down with me. You see I learn a special technique from Frieza. He gave me the ability to be able to take a whole planet with me while I self destruct and when someone tries to interfere they get to be destroyed first." Said Vegos as a yellow light was on his bloody body with a blue , shockery , forcefield covering it. "Oh no we're doomed." Said Krillin. Reko looked at his father with total hatered. 'I've got to do something' he thought. 'No. I must do something' said Reko. 'Goku didn't help me to be a great warrior for nothing , hey wait' thought Reko and then a white light was bathing him. "Reko what are you doing ?" asked Goku. 'Goku , Goku. This is King Kai.' Said the wise trainer. 'Oh hey king kai how's it goin'' said Goku. 'Listen carefully , Goku. Your friend , Reko is using a certain technique called the Spodix defense. This thing can prevent a planet from being destroyed.' Said King Kai . 'And that's good right ?' interrupted Goku. 'No , listen , it is not good.' Continued King Kai. 'You see.Hey bubbles get off me Gregory a little help here.' 'King Kai what happens , tell me.' Said Goku as he saw a warning sign. Goku could get the hint that the spodix defense had a prize but he didn't know it. He could tell time was running out for Reko because the white light had just gotten critically bright and the earth was shaking. 'King Kai get on with it.' 'opoohahaaa' laughed King Kai on his planet as Bubbles the monkey tickled him. (Bubble wanted the cookie in his pocket) "Bubbles ahaha get off me , theas is aamporttttant" said King Kai but the light was getting brighter and the ground was tripping people with its shaking. "That's it Bubbles , get off me or no more desert." Said King Kai and Bubbles immediately got off. 'GOKU , REKO IS GOING TO DIE IF THAT TECHNIQUE IS COMPLETED. AND IT WILL NOT BE IN THIS DIMENSION. HE WILL DIE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION , CREATED ESPICALLY FOR THE SPODIX PERFORMERS. Sort of like the 'dead zone'.' Then Goku looked at Reko and went to run for his aid but then Reko flew high above the clouds and disappeared into the distance. "Reko.I'll always be with you buddy." Said Goku with a flicker of tears in his eyes as Gozunn came to hug him. "Don't worry Gozunn , don't worry." Comforted the father. Meanwhile Vegeta was still having trouble sinking it in. His counterpart destroyed. The guy was a part of him. He was another him. He was dead. He was outraged so. this saiyan dared to kill him. The prince of all saiyans. Vegeta flashed to senetic and fired a red beam that finished Vegos for good. Now the trouble was over. "Don't worry Goku." Said Krillin. "He did it for us." Added Krillin which made Goku smile at his best friend. "Don't worry , he'll always be with us. I'm absolutely sure that he'll always be with us and that we'll see him someday.again. Now the only problem is how on earth am I going to explain to Chi-Chi that we have another son..." 


End file.
